Ya no quiero Uchiha's
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Karin se queda pensando en sus desastres amorosos, y llega a la conclusión de que los portadores de ese apellido no eran buenos para nadie.


**Aquí traigo conmigo un nuevo oneshot en este caso quise que Karon protagonice además de que también di el gusto a esas ganas inmensas que tenía de crear un intento de SasoKarin jajaja, pues muy bien espero que les guste y ver uno que otro review **

**Ya no quiero Uchihas**

"ya no más Uchihas" se aconsejo a si misma Karin al notar que su mirada no dejabaun segundo en paz la silueta del par de hermanos con ese maldito apellido.

La regla ya fue reglamentada hace ya más de un año en su última desventura que llego a causa de ese sentimiento – en este caso bien podría ser llamado como maldición – con el nombre de "amor". Claro que las cosas no pintaron de dulce color rosa cuando se tiene a ese espécimen de hombre consigo, un Uchiha en verdad que nacía bendecido con el aspecto para así ocultar sus faltas en el ámbito del sentimentalismo y eso bien aprendido lo tenía Karin al no salir con solo uno más bien con dos y aunque eran diferentes al final llegaban a lo mismo. Irónico ¿no?

Ella que en sus años de adolescencia calló en la trampa de la estética, del gusto y del deseo y todo esto con solo acercársele al chico de tez nívea y pelo carbonosos, exactamente se habla de Sasuke en sus preciosos 15 años la misma edad de Karin que ahora poseía orgullosamente unos 23. Con el fervor y los acosos constantes al Uchiha menor este acabo por salir con ella, con el pasar del tiempo parecía que las cosas pintaban de buen color ya que se veía que la relación era en verdad fogosa.

Ella lo adoraba, demasiado para ser exactos. Pero las cosas en verdad no iban bien Sasuke tenía una naturaleza manipuladora, fría y egoísta, además de el gran defecto de ver a las personas como algo menos u objetos actitud de la que no se pudo rehusar Karin por más que se cuido con recelo hacia ese hecho pero el corazón dicta y manda a alguien enamorado Karin que en verdad se sentía ahogada en las penumbras del desastroso amor, al final quedó por reducirse a ser la muñeca del Uchiha y no la chica de este.

Las cosas cambiaron más. Él metió sus manos a cosas del lado de las penumbras haciendo negocios dispersos en cosas de las que Karin no estaba muy bien enterada pero ayudaba en lo que quería este, jamás hubo consideraciones ni siquiera un poco de amabilidad en el tacto de él hacia su persona pero ciega ante todo y por sobretodo con el corazón en manos de él se dejo sobrellevar en las penumbras.

Y el día llego; Sasuke quien era conocido como un chico listo pero con verdaderos problemas para saber el riesgo de las acciones cometidas, cometió el delito de hurtar las preciadas joyas de la familia Hyûga todas ellas sin excepción el cómo se quedo sellado en la mente del Uchiha y también de Karin. Pero bien el era un chico listo e hizo que todas las pruebas señalaran como culpable a Karin, ella se rehusó al crimen mas él quien bien sabía lo que había paso cerró los ojos y dejo que se llevasen a la correccional, jamás volvió a saber que él hablo de ella y Karin vencida se dejo llevar a la condena de un año, con el corazón roto los llantos de cada noche sin excepciones y la agridulce verdad de que nunca fue querida con el chico de fría mirada. Se dejo llevar por el arrepentimiento y el dolor de ser traicionada.

"Desgraciados Uchihas"las agrias palabras salían con su boca con desprecio, con claro resentimiento pero por sobretodo dolor aún no perdido y no olvidado

Piel nívea, cabello ébano, ojos de fénix y esa fragancia que la dejaban ausente características que ella bien sabía que pertenecían al tipo de personas que lograban despertar en ella el interés en sentido de cosas del corazón. Pero ¿Por qué diablos esas características eran propias de un Uchiha?

Ya salida aun con el mal sabor de boca con su último amor, prosiguió con su vida con los recuerdos aun presentes del chico de pocas palabras y porte aislante. Pero un día lo conoció era similar casi idénticos, el hermano mayor de quien la había destrozado emocionalmente no lo pensó solo actuó como lo había hecho en un pasado no muy lejano y calló de nuevo en esa telaraña en la que te enredan los chicos de esa especie, de los nacidos en la familia Uchiha.

De nuevo rendida ante el sentimiento poco lógico hacia quienes apenas llegan a dirigirte la mirada se dejo llevar por él, llego a darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de los Uchiha era lineal y que pesar de que estos tenían diferentes proyectos de vida eran iguales. La característica de sus pocas palabras en su vocabulario, su mirada que te veía y a la vez no lo hacía y esas aptitudes geniales sin intentar de serlo. Itachi quien era una persona más amable y atenta a diferencia de su hermano, también la veía como poca cosa como una mocosa y estúpida chica.

Era también vista como menos y la forma pausada en la que él le hablaba le hacía recordar sus años de infante en que su padre le enseñaba matemáticas y una cosa que se debe de recalcar era la poca atención que este le tenía ya que la veía cuando él lo deseaba, para ser concretos una vez al mes tal vez le llamaba después de transcurrir tres meses. A Karin no le importaba estaba ciega como aquella vez, aún no había cambiado todo era como antes seguía siendo la misma idiota de antes.

El acabos llego a manos de ese amor que le hizo caer duro ante el piso en sus dieciséis y ahora volvía a fulminar las cosas por su gana y gusto. El chico engreído al enterarse de la relación de su hermano con esa chica que él ya denomino de su propiedad no soporto el hecho de que ahora esta estuviera en manos de su hermano mayor y habló o en este caso le exigió a su hermano que acabe con esa relación que le estaba amargando el humor. Itachi era un chico que no le gustaba seguir ordenes a pesar de guardar siempre respeto a quienes le rodeaban, no le hubiera hecho caso alguno al inmaduro de su hermano, pero la verdad era que él jamás soportaría el perder a su hermano por alguien como Karin. Solo necesito una palabra para dejar todo lo referente con Karin "no pienso dejar mi relación fraternal por una chica que me es necesaria solo en la cama" las palabras vinieron como agujas al ya mal trecho corazón de Karin.

Se sintió humillada al ser llamada puta sin necesidad de sueldo por este, pero no le grito como sería normal en ella, esta vez rogó y suplico por otra oportunidad por no ser dejada a un lado de una forma tan rápida y este tal cuál como un estorbo la boto a un lado con las palabras que venían como afiladas navajas "niña debes de empezar a respetarte más". Era cierto ella debía de empezar a quererse, pero eso ya había pasado a la historia desde que conoció a Sasuke y todo se quedo aun más aislado con el hermano de este.

Para colmo de los desastres no olvidaba, es por eso que los odiaba su odio yacía de ese amor inquebrantable que les había tenido, aun no soportaba no tener el don del olvido y de esa forma al fin poder aliviar su alma…

En verdad que los Uchiha son unos idiotas – exclamo en voz alta

En verdad que lo son ¿no? – escucho una voz cerca de sí y le vio sorprendida

Tú…tú, que haces aquí a entrometerte a conversaciones ajenas – pregunto alterada al ver una cabellera roja como la suya alado suyo.

Lo siento pensé que me hablabas a mí, no pensé de que hablabas sola – respondió esté con su voz aguda y mirada indiferente – es algo malo ese tipo de actitudes te sugiero que veas a un psicólogo - Karin presurosamente se acomodo las gafas y con las manos en la cintura intentando aguantar las ganas de golpearlo

¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? – interrogo molesta – yo no te conozco en nada y no merezco un trato de esa forma de alguien como tú

Akasuna No Sasori, un gusto – se presento – y volviendo a lo anterior ¿Por qué piensas que los Uchiha son idiotas?

La cara de Karin se desorbito, _¿ahora quería hablar seriamente?_

A ti que te importa – dijo altaneramente – yo no hablo con extraños, aun peor con aquellos que no me agradan

Pero si me conoces yo era amigo de Itachi para esa época en que salías con él – y de esa forma Karin se volvió a descolocar con esas palabras

_¿Le quería sacar palabras?, ja eso era algo imposible de hacer con alguien como la pelirroja._

Que me importa, no te quiero hablar – dijo antes de voltearse

Yo creo que es un idiota por haber perdido a alguien como tu al igual que su hermanito – los pasos de Karin se pararon y volteo a verlo

¿Qué? – pregunto aun confundida

Este se le acerco y coloco un papel en su mano

Mi número por si alguna vez quieres probar algo que no sea Uchiha – le dijo con su voz rasposa y varonil muy cerca de ella

A mí no me importa tu número y no me interesas – repuso ella molesta para esta vez alejarse de él definitivamente con color rojo vivo encendiendo su rostro

Ya se había propuesto el no pensar en Uchihas, pero no pensó que esto sucediera tan pronto ya que Sabaku No apareció justo en el momento indicado. Con el número en mano y la idea de llamarlo pronto se fue a su casa, claro que en esta ocasión procuraría no ser ciega y tomar su tiempo para conocer al chico indicado y no valerse de apariencias.


End file.
